mi amado vampiro
by tomoerelena
Summary: relena conoce a un chico muy extraño ..... y pronto se dara cuenta de q este es un vampiro y ella esta enamorado de el pero ¿el lo estara de ella?


Holas amigos eh vuelto si sho tomoerelena mejor conocida como thali de saito jejeje aaahh tengo una gran noticia shamakos ya tengo novio . si mi ivan fernando lo quiero mucho suspira bueno aahh vengo con un nuevo fic espero q les guste me inspire en la película "la reina de los condenados"bueno no es la misma trama pero por ahí jejej aahh y ya no viene bunbury a mexico T.T pos ni modo discutio con el huracán jeje bueno aki les dejo con el fic espero q les guste y recuerden HXR FOREVER LOVE¡¡¡¡

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi Amado Vampiro**

Paseando por las calles oscuras, solo escuchando el sonido del viento y alumbrado el camino por la luz de la luna, una chika de cabellos dorados y vestido negro caminaba por esas calles sin rumbo caminaba sin allar salida cuando escucho la voz de alguien

¿?. ¿te perdiste linda?

La chika se detuvo al escuchar esa extraña voz y volteo a ver a todos lados pero no havia nadie……..

¿Quién eres?

¿Qué quieres?

Articulo la chika…….

Después de q la chika termino de la pregunta, de las sombras como por arte de magia salio un apuesto muchacho con los cabellos de color castaño y unos ojos azul cobalto y la piel demasiado blanca como una hoja de papel (XD)

Tu primero, dime quien eres tu?... pregunto el chico

La chica estaba admirando aquella hermosa figura que estaba parado frente a ella que no puso atención a la pregunta, el chico la observo y solo solto una leve sonrisa.

¿Oye linda me escuchaste?

Con esa pregunta la chica volvio en si.

¡Ah! Si te escuche

Me llamo relena…. Contesto

Ya veo….. dijo el chico con los ojos perdidos

Me llamo heero pero……. Me cambie el nombre a lestat pero casi nadie me llama asi

¿lestat?... ese es el nombre de un vampiro que existio en el siglo xvlll……… dijo relena

Vaya…….. Sabes mucho

dijo el chico acercándose amenazadoramente a relena y acorralándola en un callejón agarro una de las manos de relena.

Heero veia el temor en sus ojos (de relena) hasta que escucho la voz de la chica.

Eres un vampiro……. Dijo la relena con temor

Eres muy lista……… respondió heero

Heero tomo la mano de relena y con una uña prenso su palma muy fuerte haciendo que brotara sangre de la palma de relena

¿Qué haces?... fue la única pregunta de la chica

a lo que heero no respondió lo único que hizo fue lamer la palma de relena, después poco a poco se fue acercando a su cuello, relena pensaba que este iba a hacer su ultimo día cuando de pronto……….

¿Pensabas que te iba a comer?

Relena solo quedo con los ojos asi………… O.O

Yo no hago eso……….. respondio heero nunca me acortumbre a alimentarme de humanos

¿y entonces?... pregunto relena

Me alimento de animales (XD que caníbal)

Ya veo

bueno me tengo q ir ………. Dijo heero

hasta pronto linda, cuidate mucho ya q en este pais habitan muchos vampiros

relena solo veia como heero se perdia entre las sombras

Esto…. no puede ser…………. Dijo relena confundida

Al día siguiente eran como las 7:45 de la noche, relena estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre lestat (el otro vampiro no heero) casi no havia nadie los últimos que quedaban ya se estaban hiendo solo quedaba relena en aquella biblioteca, relena estaba tan pensativa que no escucho al que havia entrado.

Bu¡¡¡……… fue lo único q dijo heero

¿No te asuste?

¬¬…….no con un simple bu

OK OK….. heero se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de relena

lestat era un vampiro inmortal……………..

Eso quiere decir q tu también verdad…… dijo relena

así es ….. fue lo única respuesta de heero

relena cerro el libro y voltio a ver a heero y dijo

me tengo q ir……… (me recordó a la canción XD)

tan rapido pero si acabo de llegar…

lo siento pero….

No te preocupes en ese caso…..

Heero sonrió levemente mientras relena se quedo confundida por la sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de heero en su mentón viendo como este poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios

No……….. yo no puedo………… dijo relena

Pero heero no hizo caso siguió acercándose a esos labio q tanto le atraían y deseaba probar hasta que al fin llego a ellos y besarlos por unos minutos

El beso duro unos minutos, relena no sintio cuando heero se havia parado de la silla

Cuidate mucho quieres……..

Dijo heero viéndola fijamente a los ojos..

Si tu igual……..

El chico se marcho rápidamente, dejando a relena sorprendida.

**CONTINUARA**…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno y q les pareció espero q les haya gustado me inspire debo seguirle ah este fic es un lemmon así q tengo q esforzarme ya q no soy buena en escribir escenas lemmon bueno cuidense mucho vale nos vemos cuando actualize vale bye atte: thali ….. ivan te quiero mucho mi niño te adoro un buen ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHIQUILLO TE QUIERO! Jeje me gusta esa canción

matta ne


End file.
